Started With a Phone Call
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Supernatural XO DeanBuffy DaVaWOH Trilogy Bk1 It all started with a phone call from an old friend.
1. Prologue

Title: Started With a Phone Call

Series: Demons and Vampires and Werewolves Oh My Trilogy

Placement: Book 1

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21/Angeluslover412

Rating: Mature

XO: Buffy/Supernatural/Angel

Main Couple: Buffy/Dean

Smaller Couples: Willow/Kennedy, and Faith/Spike

Set: During BTVS: S7 _Empty Places_ and after Season 1 of Supernatural

Summary: Buffy has been kicked out of her home but not before getting a phone call from an old friend saying he and his brother need her help and expertise.

Note: This has been stewing in my head for a while and I needed to start writing it down or I'd lose it…the story not my mind.

Note 2: I've noticed something rather weird. I seem to like trilogy's when dealing with the Buffy verse or more accurately Buffy XO's. There's this one, a BTVS/Firefly XO trilogy, and a BTVS/Ros/X-Men XO trilogy. Depending on how a couple more of my stories end those might wind up being trilogy's too. Weird.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All these characters unless otherwise stated don't belong to me.

**Prologue**

They're kicking her out.

Should she really be surprised?

Tears stung the side of her eyes but she refused to allow them to fall in their presence. Silence, she needed silence. Buffy closed her eyes, odd wasn't it that she couldn't have silence unless her eyes were shut. All she knew was that it worked. The voices crowding her mind ceased to exist only this time a single voice penetrated.

_They don't deserve you. Kicking you out, stomping on your legacy. They deserve to die._

As quickly as her eyes shut they flew open. That was her voice but not her thoughts.

_Damn. Too quick for me Slayer. _The familiar voice mocked. The First in her body showed up at her side, It walked around her as if measuring her up.

"What are you—" It didn't give her a chance to continue.

_Kill them. You know that deep in your core that is your desire. Seven years you gave them, sacrificing lovers, sanity, even life and this is how they repay you. Go on, kill them all._

"No." Buffy whispered.

_Don't sound that sure deary. _

"Get out of my head." The First had no corporal body but she could feel Its presence enveloping her, tempting her away from the good and to embrace the darkness.

_Fine. Have it your way. Toddles. _In a blink It was gone and she was again assaulted by the whiny voices ever growing in her home. Questions were hurled at her curious as to what happened. The First didn't show Itself to the others only her.

"Shut up all of you." Her breathing, which had been fast and erratic, slowed till finally it was at a steady beat. With ease she exhaled and a calm settled over her, after years of fighting the forces of darkness she knew that whatever was coming she'd be ready for it, with or without the help of these people.

'Hair of the Dog' by Nazareth cut through the silent living room causing every occupant except Buffy and Faith to jump. Hmm, was Faith tapping into some of her calmness or had she developed her own in the years she'd been behind bars.

Buffy knew that tune well, that song brought her back to the days before she knew about the First, even before Angelus broke her heart mentally and emotionally torturing her. That's the song of an old friend wanting to say hello and that she was needed. She walked over to the desk with no hesitation, picked up the cell phone and placed it next to her ear. "Hello Dean."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Run, she had to run. Faster. Faster. Her legs burned at the power it took to keep her speed up. She had to hurry. _

_This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. What would she do without him? _

_Sobs threaten to break passed her tightly sealed lips. With strength that she hadn't known she possessed she swallowed the emotion bubbling beneath. _

_At last, she made it. Right up ahead was sanctuary and everything would be all right. He'd call her a 'sweet girl' and they'd laugh at her worry. _

_She burst through the door, not bothering to knock. "Merrick!" She shouted, he had to be there, he had to be. _

"_Merrick!" _

"_Buffy?"_

"Buffy?"

Memory and reality meshed until only reality existed. "Yea, I'm here." She breathed deeply, securing the painful wound behind a wall as high as the sky and as tough as steel. That memory wasn't coming through unless she wanted it too.

"What's wrong?" He didn't even bother with pleasantries. Of course he wouldn't, he knew something wasn't right with her and wanted to know what it was immediately.

"If it's all right with you I'd rather not talk about it right now." Buffy swept her gaze over the confused audience.

She could practically hear him debating with himself on whether to let it go or not. "Fine, for now."

"I'll cut to the chase…" Dean certainly appreciate that. "Where are you and what do you need?"

"Ten minutes from your house and you riding my favorite body part." A groan from the background followed by a smack traveled through the phone. "Dude." She could hear a small struggle.

For the first time in weeks…no months she laughed. A genuine laugh. Sad she almost forgot what her laugh sounded like. "A.) That was a one time thing. And B.) What makes you think I'm going to do that to your gun?"

"Cute." He muttered. "Seem to recall it being more than a one time thing Princess. In fact I recall eleven separate occasions and that's not including how many times we did it on those separate occasions."

"You're exaggerating…it wasn't that many." Buffy mentally counted their visits together, not believing her own mind she counted down on her fingers. "Never mind." Okay, maybe it was that many. She'd never admit it to him but she was addicted to him. His scent, his body, his smug grin, everything about him she wanted—needed more of.

"See. Never argue with me because I'm always right." Dean's egotistical, arrogant 'I'm so hot' tone did things to her body that had to be unnatural. If anything that manner should turn her off, instead it was sending lava through her veins.

"No you're not." Sam snorted.

Hearing her other friend's voice Buffy smiled. "Oh is that Sam? Say 'Hi' for me." She recalled many pranks they played on Dean when they were younger. With her and Sam being the same age they tended to gang up on the older brother.

"You can say 'hi' when we arrive." He sounded sulky, was he jealous of her friendship with Sam? True she hadn't seen the younger Winchester in years…not since they were nineteen and he went off to college but Dean had never acted like that before when Sam was mentioned. A little piece of information she'd have to bring up with him when they were alone.

"So what's really up?" Immediately she realized what she said. "Don't say it just give me the straight scoop."

"We need your helping tracking down," he paused for a second, "the demon that killed Mom."

"Of course. Is there a time table." It always amazed her how she could go from teasing Dean or Sam one minute and veering off to battle plans the next.

"Not right away, we need to make sure of a couple things. I'm sure you have some nasty demon thing to take care of too, which we'll help."

"Sounds good. You're right there are a few loose ends that need tying up. Shouldn't take more than a week though. Is that too long or—" She left the sentence hanging for Dean to fill it and it didn't disappoint.

"A week isn't too long."

"See ya in a few." She whispered.

"Five minutes." Both hung up without quite saying good-bye.

When she turned around a small smirk on her face she remembered that she had an audience. Not that she ever could forget but when she talked to Dean, was around Dean, the rest of the world faded into the background.

"Buffy who was that?" Willow scrunched her face up in worry and concern. Buffy had a friend she didn't know about…since when? Did that sound jealous, because she wasn't really. Denial thy name is Willow.

Her smirk disappeared. "None of your business." She slid the phone into her pocket. "If you'll all excuse me I have to go change." Without another word she's up the stairs undressing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. A heads up on when exactly this is taking place in the Supernatural world. It's a month after John died, but before the brothers know about the Roadhouse. And the BTVS movie happened with slight changes.

**Chapter 2 **

Four minutes later, upstairs in her room; she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala rolling down the deserted street toward her driveway. Buffy remembered the first time she met the Winchester boys—cursing she shook her head, but she couldn't think back on that meeting without remembering the night Merrick, her first Watcher, was killed.

Lothos let them go that night after the basketball game. Pike went back to his van; Merrick went back to his place while she went patrolling for a couple more hours. She was too wired to go home, not to mention she wasn't really up for Round 50 of the Joyce and Hank shouting match. She should have known that Lothos or one his cronies would have gone back after him but she hadn't been thinking about that. Buffy thought it was over that night.

"_Merrick!" _

"_Merrick, please answer me!" She ran through the living room hurrying toward the changing room he had erected for her. _

"_Buffy?" A deep voice reached her chaotic mind. _

_She whipped around. Standing in the hallway was an older man who looked like he'd been to Hell and back a few thousand times. Behind him two guys, one around her age of fifteen and the other at least eighteen maybe older._

"_Who are you?" Now was not the time to be testing her patience. She wanted answers and she had no problem beating these people up to do it. Being a Slayer had to have some benefits._

"_Names John Winchester. Friend of your Watchers." This guy was quick and to the point, qualities she appreciated. _

"_Where is he?" She'd heard the name Winchester before from Merrick but she never questioned him on it. "Tell me where he is!" She stepped forward in an intimidating manner—or as intimidating as a petite, fifteen-year-old cheerleader could get. _

"_You don't want to see him right now." The older boy spoke with his hand out in front of him like she could strike him at any moment. For someone she'd never met he seemed to know her pretty well. Or maybe he'd met a girl like her and got his ass kicked. _

"_Bullshit." She wasn't normally one to swear but today she made an exception. "Now where is he or I start using your heads as bowling balls."_

_The guy grimaced painfully. "Ok there, graphic." He barely got his words out before she pushed passed him running towards the kitchen, the only place they were blocking. _

"_No don't…"_

Dammit, that stupid memory again. She had things to do; she couldn't dwell on the past. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and took a look in the mirror. Maybe she should change again. It's not that she couldn't slay in the outfit, she could slay in anything but if Dean saw her he might lose all function. Overall that wasn't a bad thing but when hunting he needed all his wits.

Skintight red leather pants hung low on her hips and hugged her slim but strong legs in warm softness. When she walked her ass would sway tempting Dean to smack it, grab it, or just plain fondle it. Yea she knew why she picked these pants. Her shirt was a black t-shit with red glitter words that said 'Vamp'. Dean would get a kick out of it.

To complete the ensemble she added her black boots and leather jacket, she was ready to head out when a glint of silver caught her eye. Staring at her necklace she sighed, gently caressing the warmed familiar metal. A new chapter was being written for her story, should she leave this piece of the last chapter behind?

This symbol had given her comfort over the years. A reminder of the first man she truly loved and gave everything of herself to. But that love, as much as she wanted to deny it, was over. She'd told him three years ago that they didn't live in each other's worlds anymore. That had never been more accurate than at that moment.

Angel had a life now, a new love, and a new purpose. When she first heard about him and Cordelia being a couple, growing closer, she felt a powerful sting in her heart. Angel and Cordelia, nothing sounded more foreign to her ears than those two names together. To be honest she thought their relationship was a little—odd. More so than a vampire and slayer together. When Oz had seen them three years ago they acted like siblings according to him. After Willow told them about her second death they still had that sibling love and friendship.

Not even a year after that and they were together, not as a couple but certainly working toward that, but a lot can change in a year, she should know that better than anyone. Hearing about the relationship of those two had shattered her already bruised heart. It didn't matter that he'd been gone from her life for three years, it hurt like it always hurt when Angel were involved.

Buffy stood staring at her fingers gliding back and forth on the smooth surface of the cross he'd given her the first night they met. There wasn't much she had symbolizing the love they'd shared this cross, and a diamond and platinum jewelry set, containing earrings, a ring, bracelet, and necklace from Angelus along with all the notes he sent her with the various gifts. Odd how she had more things from him than Angel. Odd that she kept the gifts Angelus gave her, but she couldn't part with them, they were still from a part of Angel didn't matter it was the evil version.

The claddah Angel gave her was lost after he returned from Hell, she'd looked everywhere for the ring but never found it and she never had the nerve to ask him if he'd found it. Than the leather jacket he'd given her when she was cold had been ruined beyond recognition from a nasty demon fight a few years back.

Sighing, with a heavy heart she reached back and unclasped the necklace. Removing the cross lifted a weight off her shoulders. Was this a sign that she was fully ready to leave her former lover in the past for good instead of only talking about it? Maybe.

She slid the piece of jewelry into the jewelry box. From down below she head the groan of the Impala door opening. She could hardly wait to see the guys again. The last time she helped them was almost six months ago; it's long passed time for a reunion.

Smiling she bounded down the steep steps to be greeted by the same confused faces she left five minutes previously. "What are you guys statues? You haven't changed expressions since I went upstairs."

"Damn B, didn't know you had that outfit in your closet. What else have you been hiding in there? Whip? Chains?" Faith teased. She saw a whole new side to Buffy. Sure when she invaded her body she searched through the blonde's closet but she would have thought she'd get rid of those clothes.

Buffy shrugged. "You know how much I love chains 'F', but you also know I wouldn't keep them up in my room." A subtle yet a perfectly understood joke on Faith's end. Not only were there chains in the basement with Spike there were chains in the Mansion.

Faith smirked, didn't seem like B was blaming her for being kicked out. She wouldn't have been comfortable teasing her about that incident in the mansion years ago if she hadn't made peace with the memory. She's thankful her friend saw she didn't want or ask to be a leader. Since coming back the two Slayers had gotten closer, became what they were for a few months before the Mayor, trying to kill Angel, and trying to kill Xander. A friend. "Where you goin'?" Finding it strange that Buffy had no bags with her.

"No where…yet." She answered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. I know that Dean and Sam didn't have the Impala fixed by the Roadhouse episode, but lets pretend for the purposes of this fic that it was fixed by then.

**Chapter 3**

Buffy waited to open the door; she didn't want Dean to think she was eager to see him…even if she was. She didn't have to wait long before a familiar knock sounded against the wood.

Briefly taking notice of the curious expressions on everyone's faces she opened the door. Standing there were the two men that always brought a smile to her face. "Well if isn't Frick and Frack." Buffy leaned against the door in a slightly seductive manner.

"If it isn't the Princess." Dean smirked; he stepped inside first with Sam following.

Instantly she recognized that something wasn't right with the boys. "What happened." There weren't too many things that could cause the emotion she saw in their eyes, she could count them on one hand and still have fingers left over.

Dean only said one word. "Dad."

Nothing else needed to be said it was clear what had happened. John Winchester was dead. She could feel her throat tighten up with sadness. Not John, not him. But she knew that Dean wasn't lying.

Without a word she lifted her hand and caressed his prickly cheek, anything else then that small show of affection would have made Dean upset. Last thing he wanted or needed was anyone's pity or concern, he'd talk when he was ready to talk and it might not be for a while.

Sam on the other hand was a different matter, when she dropped her hand from Dean's cheek she turned and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry. Was it the-"

"Yea." Sam interrupted. "It was the demon that got Mom."

Over the years that they had been friends the brothers…mostly him though, had told Buffy about the way they got involved with hunting the evil that roamed the Earth. Dean didn't like talking about the demon that killed Mom…and now Dad.

"You'll get it someday." Didn't matter if she was with them or not, eventually they would kill the demon that killed their parents. The brothers were like pit bulls, when they grabbed onto something they didn't let go.

"Damn right we will." Dean popped up.

When Dean and Sam entered the home more she closed the door behind them. It was then that Sam saw the entire living room flooded with people. "Ahh, what's going on Buffy?" He wasn't surprised when he didn't recognize anyone except Dawn, who he had only seen pictures of, they had only been to Sunnydale once and that was to pick up Buffy.

"Well, long story short, the First is back and it's minions are trying…quite successfully, to kill all the possible future Slayers. So Giles has brought all of them here to be safe." Although that wouldn't be the case for long.

The group might think she was going to leave but she had news for them, if anyone was going to leave it wouldn't be her. Nobody would be kicking her out, if she wanted to leave then she would but no way was she leaving because they ordered her too.

"Buffy?" Dawn switched her gaze between her sister and the two new comers. "Who are these guys?"

"Friends." She doesn't bother to elaborate on their connection. She was upset at Dawn, yes this was her home too but what gave her the right to throw her out? Did she pay the bills, did she do the chores, did she have to take charge of thirty or more people? No she didn't.

"Is it just me or is there a lot of tension in the room?" Dean questioned.

"It's not just you. However I am about to deal that right now." Coughing to clear her throat she returned to the spot where she stood as they were arguing with her earlier that night. "Okay, first off, Dawn go to your room, I'll speak with you later."

Dawn stood up straighter, trying to use her height to her advantage. "No. You're not giving orders around here anymore Buffy."

"That's where you're wrong. You are my sister, whether or not I'm the Slayer, with Mom dead, and Dad dumping his responsibilities as usual, I am both your sister and parent. Meaning I have Mom's ability to send you to your room. If you don't listen there will be consequences, it is completely up to you." Buffy put her hands on her hips and stared at Dawn.

Giving Dawn a few minutes to make her choice she turned to the group at large. "Second thing, this is my home. All of you are staying here because I let you. Not Giles, not Dawn, not Willow, not Xander, and not Faith. Me. You don't like me as leader, fine, then you can all get out of my home. But I am not going to be kicked out."

Willow stood up. "Buffy be reasonable. Where would we go?"

"Try one of the many abandoned homes around Sunnydale. I'm sure you all can find one that would fit all of you."

"Wait a minute," Dean stepped forward. "These people wanted you to leave, wanted you to leave your home, the house your mother willed to you, and they thought you'd actually go for it?" He scratched his temple. "Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much." She sighed.

"They got some balls I'll give them that." Dean didn't leave her side wanting to give her all the support he could.

Dawn spoke up again. "But what about me Buffy? Are you just going to throw me out too?"

"No, I'd never throw you out." She softened her tone slightly, but it still carried a hard edge that showed how upset she really was. To be honest it did make Buffy feel a little better laying a guilt trip on Dawn. "Like you said, this is your home too."

"Buffy-if you make us leave now we'll be sitting ducks out there." Giles stepped away from the fireplace. "And not to mention if we do find a place to stay it still won't be safe. The homes are abandoned, even if we move in it's still not ours and vampires can enter without an invitation."

"Oh I'm not going to throw you out tonight, that would be cruel," She wouldn't do that to them even though they tried to do it to her. "You all can stay here the night, however once morning comes, you're all out of here. And as for the home thing, well the Mansion is still available. Angel never stopped paying for it. So technically you could go there and be as safe as you would be here."

Dean stood back and watched as Buffy laid down the law. It got him hot when she was in control, especially dressed as she was, all she needed was a whip and he'd be her willing sex slave. Hell she wouldn't even need the whip.

"Now there are a few people who can stay here if the want. Faith and Spike once he returns. The rest of you on the other hand in the morning I want you gone. If you're not, I'll be escorting you out physically and it won't be pleasant."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. So sorry this fic hasn't been updated for a long time. The part of the reason for the delay was because a year ago I had computer issues. There was a virus on my old computer apparently and when I went to update the virus protection everything was deleted, including about ten new chapters of various fics. While I wasn't quite done with this update the virus still deleted what I had written and hadn't saved. Runaway Slayer and her Demon new chapter was also erased, that one really ticked me off because I had just finished it the afternoon the virus deleted everything. I've had a new laptop for about ten months but I hadn't felt like rewriting the BTVS chapters. Unfortunately when I'm writing BTVS fics I have to be in the right mood to do it and that doesn't happen as often as I'd like. Since I've finished this chapter I'm planning to work on Runaway Slayer and Her Demon next, don't know when it will be posted but I am working on.

**Chapter 4**

Ignoring the arguments from the majority of the room Buffy turned back toward Dean and Sam. "You two can stay here…in fact I'd recommend it. Motels aren't exactly a safe choice in this town."

"We'll get our stuff." Dean didn't look away from Buffy's eyes. They were sparking with anger and determination. "Where will we sleep?" He raked his gaze over her petite and toned body.

She smiled. "My room." Buffy took a step closer to him; it's been so long since she had sex and even longer since she had it with someone she cared for, even loved.

With Spike she grew to care for him but it was after he came back from fighting for his soul. When they were having sex she didn't care about his needs, his wants, all she wanted was her pleasure. Spike's feelings didn't matter at the time; she still looked back on those moments and cringed. Not necessarily for the acts they'd done but for how she treated him. There was no excuse for it.

Sam rolled his eyes at the interplay between his brother and their friend. He was positive that invitation to sleep in her room applied only to Dean. They hadn't seen each other for over six months and having seen first hand how…desperate they could be for each other he doubted he'd even want to stay in Buffy's room with them.

"Why don't I go help you with your stuff?" Buffy offered.

"That sounds real good." Dean agreed, he opened the door letting Buffy go first and left Sam and the others in the room staring after him and Buffy.

Sam waved to them. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I can figure out where I'm going to sleep." He sarcastically called.

"Knew you would Sammy." Dean shouted back.

Away from the tension inside the house Buffy finally breathed deeply and calmed herself. "You're timings impeccable, as always." She smiled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dean asked. He opened the back driver's side door and pulled out his bag.

Buffy leaned her back against the side. "A good thing. You and Sam seem to show up right when I need you." She tilted her head back and stared up at the starry night. "Are you stalking me?" Buffy teased.

Dean shrugged. "Of course I am. How else would I know when you need me?" His eyes glittered with mischief. He nodded toward the house, "It's hairy in there. What's going on?"

"Short version or long version?"

"Whatever gives me enough to know what's going on?"

Buffy sighed and reached into the Impala grabbing Sam's bag. "The First is back. You remember me telling you about that first encounter?"

Dean nodded, she'd been dating a guy named Angel who had some personal demons and the First manipulated him into seeing the spirits of the people he'd wronged. "You told me the summer after your senior year."

"Yes, anyway this year it's stronger and pissed—more pissed off actually." She shook her head. "Apparently when Willow brought me back it caused an imbalance in the universe. A vessel for the ultimate good came back so a vessel for the ultimate evil was able to come back or be made or chosen. I really don't know how Caleb came to be."

"Caleb?" He and Buffy hadn't talked for months so he was out of the loop on who people were.

"A preacher man that is being used by the First to do It's bidding. I guess he can see It. He's strong…" She closed her eyes briefly, "stronger than me." She hated admitting she wasn't strong enough but Caleb wiped the floor with her earlier that day, he didn't even break a sweat.

Dean put his bag on the trunk of the Impala. "Is that possible? Some creature being physically stronger than you?" He didn't know much about the Slayer power but he knew Slayers were strong and he had yet to see a creature best Buffy in the strength department.

"Oh yea." She shut the Impala door and held the straps of Sam's duffle tightly in her own. "There have been plenty of things, Gods, various supernatural creatures, and man made things that have kicked my ass into next Sunday."

Dean shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Buffy didn't talk a whole lot about slaying, especially in the beginning, while he on the other hand loved to talk about the things he'd seen and compare notes with fellow hunters; Buffy didn't want her whole life to be about slaying. So she'd tell him and Sam certain things but not the whole story. They had hunting and slaying in common but that wasn't what kept the three of them close, instead they bonded over favorite foods, family dysfunction, all the things non hunters bonded over.

He remembered when he first met her. An old buddy of Dad's, Merrick, had managed to speed dial John's car phone before he died. They had been an hour or so away from his apartment. When the three of them arrived the front door had been broken open and items were overturned and broken. Their search through the apartment ended in the kitchen. Merrick hadn't survived much longer after his final phone call to John.

It was only fifteen minutes after John, Sam, and he found Merrick's cooling body that Buffy came charging into the room yelling her Watcher's name. He'd never forget her face of worry and terror when John caught her attention.

Before that night he'd only heard Buffy's name spoken once by John when talking about Merrick's slayer. Dean thought the name was a weird one to have then John told him and Sam what little information he knew about slayers.

When he first saw her he thought that John had been wrong. The petite girl in front of him couldn't be the Slayer. For one her lips quivered and her eyes were shining with unshed tears, which didn't evoke a bit of fear from him a feeling he thought she should bring to anyone standing in her eyesight.

Another reason was her cheerleading uniform. No creature would run in terror from a small girl in a cheerleading outfit who was close to tears. Comfort her and seduce her into bed sure but be a quivering mess at her feet no chance.

It wasn't until he saw her face the three of them. Any tears in her eyes were replaced with suspicion and determination. When she opened her mouth and spoke to them her voice was as cold as ice. In that brief moment he was impressed.

"With the First on his side he's two—three steps ahead of me. Before Giles came with the girls I'd been having nightmares about the other Potentials that had been killed throughout the weeks. When he did arrive with three new potentials in tow and explained who they were the dreams made sense. As the weeks continued I tried to teach the potentials to protect themselves and about slaying." She swallowed hard her throat sore from holding too many emotions back for too long.

"That's good. You're doing your best to make sure they survive." Dean assured her.

"But some of them didn't." She looked Dean in the eye. "Girls that I barely knew were killed, girls I promised to protect. I knew people would die, they always do. I do my best to keep people safe but it wasn't good enough." She didn't say what she thought, that maybe she wasn't good enough.

"No, that's crap." Dean fiercely stated. "You can't blame yourself for some of the girls dying. Doing your best is all you can do. Nobody expects more than that."

"I do. So does every person inside that house." She pointed to the home that she'd lived in since day one in Sunnydale. "I do what I do best which is slay and I'm still losing this fight."

"What does your heart tell you? What do your instincts tell you?" Dean prodded.

"That we're going to lose more people before this over."

Dean shook his head negatively. "No, that's your fear taking over. What do your instincts tell you?" He said again.

Buffy breathed in and sighed audibly. So closed her eyes and searched within begging the answer to come. It shocked her a bit when it finally did. She opened her eyes and smiled. "That I can win. But it's going to be really hard."

"What else is new?" Dean teased. "Come on, I'm sure Sam is sweating like a pig being that close to so many girls. You can tell me everything else later." He grabbed his bag and with Buffy walking next to him went back into the house.

TBC


End file.
